


【盾冬】Keep Love

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 完整標題是：『keep calm and make love』（應該不需要翻譯吧？XD關於盾盾冬冬在瓦干達的甜蜜日常系列，簡單說就是讓他們在陛下跟隊長組面前各種秀恩愛，再更直白地說，巴奇會跟山姆等隊長組成員進行交流，也會跟史蒂夫進行交合（不過第一話只有交合沒有交流（。第一篇是健身房口口，七千多字，慢慢吃～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

「呼……哈－－……呼……哼嗯……」

伴隨著跑步機高速運轉的呼嘯聲，巴奇單手拉著引體向上訓練機最上層把手，揮灑著汗水，將自己懸掛在半空中不斷上下，從他微微開啟的嘴中不斷吐出忽重忽輕、忽長忽短的低沉喘息，規律地回響在空曠的室內。

另一個同樣規律卻顯得更加輕促的呼吸聲，來自於正在跑步機上慢跑的史蒂夫。

這裡是瓦干達的年輕國王帝查拉位於叢林深處的研究機構內，居住區域所附設的健身房。

各式訓練器材一應俱全的健身房明亮而廣闊，由於目前使用者只有史蒂夫跟巴奇兩個人，更是顯得異常寬敞。

從他們來到瓦干達後的第三天開始，他們就每晚固定會在用完晚餐一小時後，一起來到這裡，利用各種器材運動、舒展及鍛鍊身體。

雖然並沒有特別做出什麼規定，但大致上他們用完晚餐的時間會是八點左右，而運動結束的時間大都在十一點前後。

看了一眼掛在牆面上的電子鐘，從他們進來後已經過了將近兩個小時，一邊在內心估算著的史蒂夫在看到巴奇從重量訓練機換成了引體向上訓練機後，選擇了跑步機做為收尾。

雖然雙腳踏著快速的步伐，但與氣喘吁吁的巴奇不同，史蒂夫除了呼吸稍微急促了點，額上有些汗珠滲出以外，看起來相當輕鬆，一點都不像才剛激烈運動兩小時的模樣。

一邊保持著規律的奔跑，史蒂夫將注意力全都集中在前方不遠處，正利用引體向上訓練機的巴奇身上。

不知道為什麼，但史蒂夫注意到，巴奇總會在時間快結束時作引體向上。

巴奇膝蓋彎起，兩條懸空的小腿腳踝交叉，右手抓著最上方的把手，只靠著右臂的肌肉舉起自己全身上下起伏，由於背對著史蒂夫，所以史蒂夫只能看見穿著純白的無袖運動衫的巴奇每次引體上下時的肌肉變化。

即使只剩單臂，巴奇的體能跟肌力也依舊相當強健，看起來握著把手輕鬆上下毫不吃力，但他們之前已經使用過了不少器具，淋漓的汗水將他及肩的長髮貼在泛紅的脖子上，純白的無袖運動衫也因被汗水浸濕而染上了深色。

凝視著單手抓著手把懸在半空中上下起伏的巴奇，史蒂夫邊跑邊壓抑著不時升起的恐慌，並不斷在內心告訴自己－－不要害怕、不用擔心，巴奇的右手很有力，即使是不容易受傷的自己，也會在做愛時被他在臂上劃出幾道抓痕，所以巴奇不會掉下去，而且只要自己一直看著他，就算巴奇真的一時不小心鬆開手，他也一定會衝過去接住他，巴奇在這裡會很安全。

但史蒂夫還是無法完全放下心來，所以，在電子鐘上顯示的時間終於跳到22:00整時，史蒂夫就立刻按下了跑步機的停止鍵，抓起脖子上的毛巾往自己臉上擦了一把汗後，走下跑步機來到了巴奇身後抬起頭，並攤開了雙手。

「巴奇，兩個小時，你今天的運動量已經夠了，再多恐怕會拉傷肌肉。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，懸在高處的巴奇停下了動作，側過頭看向朝著自己張開雙臂的史蒂夫，汗珠滑過眼睛的刺痛讓巴奇眨了眨眼。

「你的語氣聽起來是健身教練，但你的動作看起來像準備接住公主的王子。」

視線在巴奇紅通通的臉龐以及舔過艷紅嘴唇的濕潤舌尖晃過，史蒂夫挑起了眉，臉不紅氣不喘，一臉正經地回道：「不管是哪個，都是專屬於你的。」

與一貫在外嚴肅的截然不同，史蒂夫近乎肉麻的調情只在巴奇面前展現，逗得巴奇嘴角漾起了甜蜜的微笑，直接在半空中鬆開了握著手把的右手，落在了早就等著接住自己的堅實臂彎中。

就算少了金屬手臂，體格也稍稍略遜史蒂夫，但身材比起一般男性壯碩許多－－可以說目前住在這裡的所有人裡，他的身材可算是僅次於史蒂夫－－的巴奇重量也不算小，但史蒂夫還是輕輕鬆鬆就接住了他，而且抱好後並沒有馬上放下，只是稍微調整了一下，讓他能更安穩地將巴奇橫著抱在胸前，才微微蹙起了眉。

「臭鹿仔，我不是說過不要老是突然鬆手，小心會傷到腳踝？」

史蒂夫的話像是在責備，語氣卻又如此溫柔親暱，聽得巴奇內心又暖又癢，同時也感到了微微的刺痛。

誰叫你老是張開雙手一副生怕接不住我的樣子，所以我得讓你每次都能接到我，才不會老是做惡夢。

在心裡回想著每晚抱著自己才能入眠的史蒂夫因夢魘而呻吟的痛苦模樣，巴奇只是笑了笑，伸過右手繞過史蒂夫的脖子，靠在他胸前，輕輕在他耳邊低語：「……因為我知道，你一定會接住我，臭豆芽。」

看到史蒂夫無奈又寵溺的笑容，巴奇甜甜一笑，揚起下巴，接住了史蒂夫嘆了口氣後低頭吻來的唇。

自從他們經歷了西伯利亞一役，並在救出山姆他們後，大家一起接受帝查拉的邀約來到瓦干達之後，已經過了一個禮拜。

直到找出消除九頭蛇在巴奇腦內設下的洗腦程式為止，除了與幻視相聚並隱居的汪達以外，其他人都暫時留在瓦干達，史考特跟克林特也想辦法接了家人過來。

帝查拉將自己原本就位於雲霧渺漫的叢林中的研究機構提供給以史蒂夫為首的隊長組暫住，這間融合了傳統與現代的高科技，占地相當廣闊，除了研究室以外擁有各式各樣的設施，從居住用的客房、餐廳、健身房、圖書室、甚至到酒吧，一應俱全。

雖然帝查拉大方表示不用客氣，歡迎自由使用所有設施，不過由於接受帝查拉的好意幫助已經讓巴奇很不好意思，再加上他覺得都是因為自己才會害得其他人也受到牽連，所以愧疚心讓他除了史蒂夫外不太主動跟別人接觸，大部分時候都獨自待在房間裡。

史蒂夫當然不可能不擔心，卻也不想太過勉強巴奇，因此他想到的方法就是自己每天早上都在附近的森林邊界慢跑，下午散步，晚餐過後到健身房運動，然後每一次都會詢問巴奇一同參與的意願。

目前為止巴奇一次都沒拒絕過史蒂夫－－事實上，在史蒂夫的記憶中，從小到大，巴奇從來沒拒絕過自己提出的任何要求，也很少對自己生氣，印象中巴奇最氣的一次，好像就是史蒂夫不聽巴奇臨走前的勸告，注射了超級血清的事，但溫柔的他最掛心的，還是史蒂夫會不會疼。

殘忍的命運對如此溫柔善良的巴奇卻一點不溫柔，冷酷無情地將他的身心撕裂之後，還讓他為了本不該屬於他的罪惡及愧疚日日夜夜懺悔、痛苦。

就算史蒂夫跟巴奇說過不是他的錯，但在史蒂夫從監獄裡救出山姆他們後，巴奇就在飛機上一一跟眾人表達過謝意跟歉意。

盡管所有人也都各自用他們的方式表示了要巴奇別放在心上的意思，但就像現在就算巴奇已回到自己身邊，史蒂夫也還是會做惡夢、看到巴奇殘缺的左臂還是會自責地想著，如果自己當初接住了他，巴奇就不會受到那麼多折磨一樣。

就算巴奇本人再怎麼跟史蒂夫說不是他的錯，史蒂夫也很難不去那麼想，所以他比誰都明白，只要巴奇一天不原諒自己，那麼無論別人再怎麼跟巴奇說那不是他的錯，也減不去壓在巴奇胸口上的沉重罪惡感。

史蒂夫比誰都清楚，巴奇不論身心內外都受了怎麼樣難以抹滅的傷，就算帝查拉真的想辦法消除了九頭蛇留在他腦中的洗腦程序，他內心的創傷也永遠無法真正痊癒。

所以史蒂夫唯一能做的，就是陪在巴奇身邊，像過去在布魯克林時一樣的與他互動。

但情感不是那麼容易控制的，每當看著巴奇，史蒂夫心裡似水柔情的愛憐，與火般濃烈執著的慾望就難以克制地湧上。

所以他才會不顧這裡是隨時都能有人進來的健身房，忍不住吻上了巴奇，並維持著抱住他的姿勢，細細品嘗著巴奇溫軟的口腔，輕輕撫摸著因汗水而濕熱的肌膚。

不管是舌尖還是掌心，史蒂夫撫過巴奇的動作相當溫柔而細膩，卻又像似有意無意地挑弄著巴奇內側的慾望。

本來適當的運動就會促進血液循環及加快新陳代謝，刺激腦內分泌出安多酚、多巴胺、性激素等各種激素，而且史蒂夫跟巴奇體內原本就有超級血清，會讓他們運動過後比起一般正常人分泌出更高濃度的腎上腺素，讓他們的神經處於相當興奮的狀態。

更何況，他們本就打從靈魂深處相愛，在巴奇重新回到史蒂夫身邊的現在，能夠毫不在意外界的眼光，像對普通的恩愛伴侶一起過著普通的生活就是他們內心裡最大的共同盼望。

唯有在彼此面前，他們才終於可以卸下所有防備，活回真正的他們，不是美國隊長也不是冬兵，他們就只是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯及巴奇‧巴恩斯－－兩個深愛著彼此、善良正直到有時會顯得過於固執的老派布魯克林青年。

想著，史蒂夫的吻不禁越來越激烈，抱著巴奇的手也情不自禁地四處游移、愛撫。

閉著雙眼，被史蒂夫打橫抱在半空中，一邊聆聽著史蒂夫胸腔內強力的心跳，一邊任由史蒂夫吻著自己的巴奇原本就因運動而低促的呼吸，因史蒂夫越發深入且濃烈的吻更是紊亂，下身也起了難以啟齒的變化，但他沒有拒絕史蒂夫，也沒有掙扎，反而伸出了僅存的右臂環繞上史蒂夫的肩背，除了稍微減輕史蒂夫的負擔外，也讓他能吻得更深。

「嗯……唔嗯……」

史蒂夫的舌頭靈活地在巴奇微張的嘴唇內外帶著性暗示地進出、遊走，隨著史蒂夫更加深入探索，巴奇也熱情回應著史蒂夫，敏感的口腔黏膜被溫軟的舌肉不斷舔舐的感受，令巴奇舒服得渾身輕顫，下意識地往史蒂夫懷裡磨蹭，不時從鼻子裡發出甜甜的氣音。

全身放鬆躺在史蒂夫堅實的溫柔臂彎，巴奇被吻得腦袋朦朦朧朧，差點就忘了自己身在何處，直到史蒂夫環抱著自己上身的手繞過了右脅下，來到了右胸的乳頭上，並開始了按揉的動作時，巴奇才全身一震，睜大了雙眼，看向史蒂夫。

「嗯－－嗯嗯……！」

當與眼前那雙因情慾而發紅的藍眸相望時，巴奇忍不住一陣顫慄，趕緊用右手拍了拍史蒂夫的背，阻止他再繼續下去。

然而，看到史蒂夫雖然乖乖地將嘴從自己的唇上移開，卻依然掩不住眼眸中迫切的渴望，戀戀不捨看著自己時，巴奇心就軟了。

並非巴奇不想與史蒂夫做愛，從他隆起的股間就可以看出他也很想，而且其實早在剛進來，即使背對著史蒂夫，巴奇也總能感受到他那雙沒有一刻離開過自己的炙熱眼神，像藍色的火焰，點燃了巴奇的慾火，並在內裡熊熊燃燒著。

更何況他們很早就確認了彼此與對方的感情，在來到瓦干達之前就已經有過不少次的肉體結合，在來到瓦干達之後，雖然帝查拉一開始安排給史蒂夫跟巴奇相鄰的房間，不過由於他們倆人每晚都會作惡夢，只有躺在同一張床，擁抱在一起時才能安心入眠，所以現在，他們等於共用一個房間。

每晚都睡在一起，又是久別重逢，當然不可能蓋棉被純聊天，會渴望著與對方產生肉體上的接觸自然是理所當然，正常的不能再正常。

只是這個地點實在不適合，畢竟這裡隨時都可能有人經過，而且盡管使用者絕大部分都只有史蒂夫跟巴奇，但還是可能會有其他人使用，要是弄髒或是不小心破壞了什麼器材就不好了。

「別急……等我們回房以後……」於是巴奇輕輕撫著史蒂夫後腦勺微濕的金髮，微微一笑，「你想怎麼幹我都可以。」

巴奇的細語低軟而甜膩，聽在史蒂夫耳裡說不出的煽情，心臟猛地跳動，所有血液彷彿同時湧上了頭頂跟下身，原本就已升起的慾望此刻更是硬得發燙。

史蒂夫還沒說什麼，被史蒂夫橫抱在半空中的巴奇就已經從自己身體右側感受到史蒂夫下身不容忽視的火熱堅挺，忍不住紅了臉，低頭看去。

「唔……」

當見到史蒂夫幾乎要頂到自己右大腿外側，宛如小帳篷般高高撐起的股間，巴奇不禁發出了混雜著驚嘆、困擾與興奮的嘆息。

同樣身為男性，巴奇知道史蒂夫這個樣子，不先解放一下讓他那一點都不小的小兄弟軟掉，大概很難順利走回房間，於是巴奇快速地思考了一下，想到了一個不會弄髒跟破壞環境的方法。

「……你先放我下來，我來幫你想辦法。」

雖然猜不到巴奇想做什麼，不過史蒂夫還是將巴奇輕輕放了下來，並在確定他站穩了腳步後，才鬆開了抱在他腋下的手。

「先提醒你，我從來沒試過……所以你得多包涵……」

嚅囁著，巴奇在史蒂夫前跪了下來，在史蒂夫反應過來之前伸手拉下了拉鍊，被解放的灼熱肉棒直挺挺地蹦了出來，差點打在巴奇臉上。

「哇！」

在巴奇發出一聲不知該說是驚嚇還是歡喜的抽氣聲後，才察覺到巴奇想要做什麼的史蒂夫一時之間也不知該怎麼反應，只能呆呆地低頭看著巴奇小心翼翼地捧著自己的陰莖，長長的睫毛下濕潤的眼眸細細觀察著。

「巴、巴奇……」

因充血而接近赤黑的昂然柱身上青筋浮起，幾乎貼在巴奇白裡透紅的臉頰上，視覺上的衝擊、敏感處直接曝露在外的刺激，羞恥跟興奮讓他本就粗硬的陰莖猛地一抖，幾乎肉眼可見的更脹大了一圈。

「嘿，你別再更大啦，要是我嘴塞不下怎麼辦？」

啾地一聲，巴奇噘起嘴唇在史蒂夫龜頭上輕輕一吻後，帶著調笑意味的話語證實了史蒂夫的揣測－－巴奇打算替史蒂夫進行口交。

盡管他們做愛的次數已經兩手都數不清，但不論是史蒂夫還是巴奇都從來沒試過給彼此口淫，倒不是說有什麼忌諱，只是單純沒有想到而已。

其實最一開始他們之間的性行為與其說是來自戀愛感情，不如說是孩童時代肢體上親密接觸的延續。

即使等到他們在軍中再會，並真正確認彼此的情感早已從親密無間的摯友昇華成獨一無二的摯愛之後，甚至直到來到瓦干達，也都沒什麼太大變化。

只要他們有機會在一起獨處，他們總會互相接近，靠在彼此身邊談笑，所以擁抱、親吻，乃至於做愛更像是自然而然的發展結果，而不是有意為之的行為。

再說從第一次跟史蒂夫上床之後，巴奇就愛上了被史蒂夫佔有的感覺，而且史蒂夫也不是會去鑽研性技巧的那種人，所以除了姿勢會有所不同以外，他們做愛的時候都是由巴奇敞開雙腿迎接史蒂夫進入自己體內。

不過現在，巴奇決定該是來試試用嘴替史蒂夫服務的時候了。

巴奇的想法是，用嘴含住史蒂夫的老二，等他射在自己口中再吞下去，就不會弄髒，而且史蒂夫只要站著就好，不用擔心會破壞什麼東西。

「恭喜你，史蒂夫，我上面這張嘴的初體驗也將要獻給你了。」

半開玩笑地說著，巴奇用食指敲了敲滲出前液的龜頭頂端的小洞，在史蒂夫全身一震後，捧起了史蒂夫又挺又翹的滾燙性器，張開唇瓣，輕輕含入自己的口中。

巴奇的話才剛讓史蒂夫興奮地不能自己，被溫熱濕軟的口腔包裹著的快感就讓他差點繳械。

低頭看著自己粗長的肉棒將巴奇小巧的嘴硬生生撐了開來，隨著巴奇前後擺動腦袋，陰莖也在他口內緩緩進出，伴著淫靡的水聲，自己深褐的柱身及巴奇紅潤的唇都因沾染著唾液而濕亮，史蒂夫只感到耳內轟地一聲，彷彿全身血液一下子從頭衝往下身。

及肩的長髮披散著，髮絲緊貼著汗濕的臉龐，巴奇睜著濕潤的雙眼，一邊努力吞吐著陰莖，一邊斷斷續續、含糊不輕地問道：「唔……我……吃得……怎麼樣……？」

其實巴奇的技巧絕不能說很好，但對史蒂夫來說，光是巴奇正在為自己口交這件事實就足以讓他亢奮得難以克制，望著巴奇臉頰被自己的陰莖頂得鼓脹的情色畫面，以及一下一下頂著巴奇頰內黏膜的感受，史蒂夫必須咬緊牙關才有辦法回覆巴奇，「很棒……」

第一次替史蒂夫口交就被稱讚的巴奇不禁笑瞇了雙眼，吐出了史蒂夫的陰莖，嘿嘿笑了幾聲，又開心又羞澀地在頂端親了一下，然後輕輕說了句：「謝啦，臭小子。」

盡管客觀上巴奇長滿了鬍渣，體格又壯碩，但看在史蒂夫眼裡實在是可愛到不行，幾乎就要讓他當場爆炸了的時候，巴奇又再度含住了陰莖，並試著在吸吮的同時，用手撫揉著史蒂夫的陰囊。

強烈的快感讓史蒂夫倒吸了一口氣，從嘴中跳動的火熱受到鼓勵的巴奇更加賣力地吞吐著，忍住了幾次被頂到喉嚨的嘔吐感，盡可能將嘴張到最大，好讓史蒂夫能操進自己的口腔深處。

看著嘴裡吞吐著粗長肉棒，滿臉通紅雙眼泛著淚光的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住在腦中想像著自己抱起巴奇，站著從下而上狠狠操進他體內，一下又一下在那處緊實又溫軟的濕熱小洞抽插，幹得他脹紅了臉又哭又叫的模樣。

不需要多久，史蒂夫很快就解放在巴奇的口中，當大量的精液射進自己的咽喉裡，又濃又腥的滋味瞬間充滿了口腔，讓巴奇被嗆得有點難受，但他依然努力滾動著喉嚨，將所有精液都吞嚥而下，直到最後一滴，才心滿意足地將史蒂夫終於軟下來的陰莖吐了出來。

跟高潮過後進入賢者狀態的史蒂夫一起低喘了一會後，巴奇又再度伸出舌頭，仔細地將史蒂夫陰莖上殘留的所有精液舔去，包括自己的唾液，然後輕輕將史蒂夫陰莖塞回內褲裡，拉上了拉鍊，拍了拍褲襠，才伸出舌頭慢慢舔過溢出在自己嘴邊的白濁，瞇起了雙眼。

因為巴奇看起來像在享受什麼很香濃的美食一樣，史蒂夫忍不住一手勾起他的下顎，低聲問道：「……好吃嗎？」

「嗯……很好吃……」

跪在自己面前抬頭望的巴奇舔了舔唇瓣，陶醉低語著的模樣讓史蒂夫心裡充滿了說不上來的征服欲，因為這一刻在巴奇臉上蕩漾著的，是真的打從心底覺得史蒂夫的精液很美味的表情。

「好吃的話以後每天都餵你吃。」

上一波的興奮尚未完全退去，新一波的興奮又逐漸湧起的史蒂夫情不自禁地說出了要是其他人聽見絕對不會相信出自他口中的近乎侮辱的下流話語，就連他自己都在說完後立刻因對自己的氣憤及羞恥得滿臉通紅。

「抱歉，巴奇……我……」

「為什麼道歉？」但巴奇只是眨了眨眼，然後笑得很燦爛，拉過了史蒂夫的手，覆在自己濕搭搭的嘴邊，「我喜歡吃，每天都想吃……除非你不想讓我吃。」

巴奇垂下眼眉的表情讓史蒂夫胸口一緊，急急忙忙說道：「不……只要你想吃……多少都給你！」

「嗯……就這麼說定了。」

輕輕說著，臉上掛著微笑的巴奇閉上了眼睛，就像在等待史蒂夫的吻，於是欣然接受邀請的史蒂夫低下頭吻上了他微翹的唇瓣。

帶著些許鹹腥味的吻再度挑起了史蒂夫的情慾，而且他知道，巴奇的慾望還沒被解決。

「……回去吧，接下來該輪到你了。」

在史蒂夫彎下腰牽起了巴奇的手，一手將他拉起一手摟住了他的肩，在他耳邊那麼輕聲低語後，巴奇笑出了聲，「你也想吃我嗎？」

「當然，你那麼好吃，我怕吃再多都不夠。」

「可我更想用下面的嘴吃你。」

「那我可得努力讓你吃得夠了。」

兩人一邊像對傻瓜情侶似的用低俗的蠢情話調笑著，一邊收拾著往健身房的門口走去。

就在史蒂夫關上了健身房的燈，腳尖剛踏出門外的瞬間，一個有點陌生卻相當熱情的聲音從不遠處的走廊那頭響起。

「哇！嘿，巴奇！史蒂夫！」

兩人同時間僵住了身軀，往聲音的來源看去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

交合完就要交流了（

猜猜來人是誰？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送上史蒂夫跟巴奇在瓦干達的甜蜜日常系列第二話，目前預定會以黑豹彩蛋作為結局，讓巴奇跟大家各種互動，然後再跟史蒂夫一起各種互動（雙關語）
> 
> 這一話交流的對象是獵蟻二人組，交合的部分是濕熱的浴室Play，九千多字還請慢慢看～

＿＿＿

 

 

在史蒂夫視線的前方，大喊著自己跟巴奇的名字，高舉著右手，朝著他們快步走來的男性臉上滿是驚喜表情。

史蒂夫瞬間的反應先是皺起了眉，接著回過頭看向身後的巴奇，剛好與那雙看向自己的綠眸對上，兩人臉上不約而同露出了有些迷惘的表情。

這個約莫四十出頭的男性確實在德國的萊比錫機場加入他們一同對抗前來捕捉巴奇的東尼一行人，盡管對方似乎相當崇拜『美國隊長』，不然也不會因為熱心幫助他們而受到牽連成為了通緝犯。

所以史蒂夫跟巴奇都認為他們居然連對方名字都想不起實在很糟糕，不過老實說，他們對這名男性的印象相當薄弱，別說巴奇，其實就連史蒂夫都對他不太熟悉。

邊在心裡想著還好他們沒直接在健身房裡幹起來，史蒂夫迅速地轉動眼球，確認兩人身上除了運動過後的汗水外並沒有任何異狀後，才運轉著腦袋在腦中尋找這名男性的名字。

這並不能怪他們，畢竟嚴格來說，他們雖然並非全然陌生，卻又不能完全說是友人，甚至可以說不能算是認識。

直到那一場機場大戰之前他們都從未曾見過這名男性，盡管第一次見面時有自我介紹，但當時的情況相當急迫，他們除了想辦法趕往西伯利亞外沒有多餘心力，記得最清楚的，大概就是這傢伙會變得跟螞蟻一樣小也會變得跟巨人一樣大。

而在來到瓦干達後，除了在幫他接女兒過來時才知道他是有一名獨生女的單親爸爸外，大部分時候都跟巴奇、還有為了找出清除巴奇腦中的洗腦程式的帝查拉在一起，少有機會跟其他人閒聊的史蒂夫並不太清楚他的背景。

更何況他們原本就都不會主動踏入別人的私領域，先別說現在巴奇處於罪惡感及對自身失控的恐懼陰影下顯得有些沉默寡言，盡管過去的巴奇開朗又風趣，但在對人熱情的同時也不忘保持適當距離。

而史蒂夫過去就是一個老愛臭著一張臉的悶葫蘆，雖然注射血清之後性格稍微柔軟了許多，但如今的史蒂夫全副心力都在身心受創嚴重的巴奇身上，更是難以分心去探聽他人的私事。

不過史蒂夫還是有大致注意到，雖然這個單親爸爸一開始是經由克林特聯繫，但不知道為什麼，目前常常跟山姆混在一起，在接了他女兒凱西－－對，史蒂夫居然記得他女兒叫凱西，卻忘了他叫什麼名字－－過來之後，時常可以見到他跟山姆帶著凱西一同出現。

就在他們倆人絞盡腦汁想要回憶出這名男性名字的同時，對方已經衝到了他們面前，在腦袋做出任何反應前，史蒂夫的身體就下意識地往前踏了一步，擋在巴奇的左前方。

察覺到史蒂夫反射性地保護巴奇的動作，那名男性停了下來，但臉上表情依然激動，雙手半舉在空中用奇怪的手勢上下擺動，不停將視線在史蒂夫跟被他護在右後方的巴奇來回。

「你是小孩子嗎，史考特？凱西都比你冷靜又有禮貌。」

熟悉且令人安心的聲音在男性後方響起，讓史蒂夫放鬆了警戒，看向跟在男性後方，雙手插在褲子口袋，慢條斯理地朝著他們走過來的山姆。

「當然，我的小花生可是最乖的，」一邊不忘大方地讚揚自己的女兒，那名被山姆叫做史考特的男性右手以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拍了拍史蒂夫精實胸膛，「你看，我就說他們這麼晚了不在房裡就一定會在健身房！難怪能維持那麼棒的身材！」

「說他們會在健身房的是我，你說的是會不會去吃宵夜了。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「是這樣，你欠我一杯琴湯尼。」

是了，這名男性叫做史考特‧朗恩。

就在山姆一邊跟史考特鬥嘴，一邊來到他們面前的同時，史蒂夫終於從剛才山姆提到的史考特想起了他的全名，也想起了他的稱號。

克林特曾對史蒂夫說過，史考特是被跟佩姬以及霍華德他們一同建立起神盾局，卻因為跟霍華德之間的糾紛而退出的漢克‧皮姆博士所選定的新一代蟻人。之所以會加入他們一同對抗東尼的原因，除了本來就很崇拜美國隊長，也反對蘇科維亞協定以外，還有就是他的老闆皮姆博士相當厭惡史塔克父子。

想到這，史蒂夫心念一動，回頭看了一眼巴奇，看到他表情平靜卻隱約閃過眼底的傷痛自責，史蒂夫心中也感到有些沉重，不讓前方的兩人發現地將自己的左手繞到背後，握住了巴奇有些濕冷的右手，無聲地安慰著巴奇：沒事，巴奇，我在這裡。

感受著掌心中巴奇的手震了一下後，立刻回握的溫軟觸感，史蒂夫臉上浮現起了微笑，禮貌地向史考特及山姆問好，完全看不出來他直到一分鐘前還想不起史考特的名字。

「晚安，山姆、史考特，那麼晚了，有什麼事找我們？」

在史考特看了看黑暗的健身房後問：「你們剛用完健身房？」時，史蒂夫的腦內不禁快速地回想起不過幾分鐘前他們是如何利用健身房的一些不太好說出口的畫面。

心裡暗自慶幸還好他們沒做得太過荒唐的史蒂夫表面上平靜地向史考特點頭，若無其事地說：「這裡的健身房很不錯，你們有空也可以多加利用。」

「不愧是隊長！什麼時候都不忘記鍛鍊自己！」搭上了一旁山姆的肩膀，滿臉興奮的史考特話鋒一轉，比了個喝酒的手勢，「運動完後要不要去喝一杯？我女兒剛睡著，現在我跟山姆要去酒吧，你們也一起怎麼樣？」

接過史考特直接了當的邀請，山姆也向他們做出了迂迴的邀約，「雖然我知道酒精對你們這兩個超級士兵起不了作用，不過那裡的炸豬皮很不錯，而且這傢伙老是囔囔著想要親自聽你們談談二戰時的英勇事蹟，我需要你們幫我一起應付他。」

他們都不知道，酒吧這個詞在史蒂夫內心掀起了多麼大的漣漪，手也無意識地加強了與巴奇相握的力道。

酒吧總會讓史蒂夫想起，他在義大利的小酒館問巴奇，是否願意追隨美國隊長衝鋒陷陣，巴奇望著他，輕笑著說，他跟隨的是布魯克林來的小伙子時那溫柔的臉龐。

還有，他以為在那輛疾駛的火車上失去了巴奇時，獨自一人坐在因戰火而荒蕪的小酒館中，喝著醉不了的酒時的那種心如槁灰。

一切似乎還只是昨天發生過的事，瞬頃間卻恍如隔世。

正當史蒂夫還沉浸在惆悵傷感的回憶中，沒來得及想好要怎麼回答時，一直安靜待在他身後的巴奇突然開口。

「……也好，運動完是有點餓了。」

在巴奇的低沉嗓音過後，三道驚訝的視線立刻集中在他身上。而巴奇只是拍了拍史蒂夫的右上臂，輕輕笑道：「不過你們也看到了，我們得先沖個澡再換件衣服，大概沒那麼快，如果你們累了可以先回去不用等我們。」

稍微側著頭，長髮低垂在臉龐的巴奇笑容友善而柔和，彷彿與史蒂夫記憶中小酒館的短髮巴奇笑容重疊在一起，讓他心臟猛地一跳，又瞬間揪緊，難以呼吸。

現場突然變得非常安靜，像是經過非常冗長的時間，又像是須臾剎那，直到臉上表情完全可以用激動來形容的史考特炸開來似的大嗓門戲劇性地打破了沉默。

「不……不累！一點都不累！」史考特興奮得雙眼發亮，滿臉通紅，看著巴奇，「我跟山姆會先一步到酒吧等你們！你們多晚來都可以！」

如果不是史蒂夫擋著，只怕史考特就要感動得衝上前去抱住巴奇。

看著雙手舉在半空中因為太過激動而顯得動作詭異的史考特，山姆雖然覺得略顯誇張，卻也多少能夠理解。

畢竟，自從來到瓦干達後，巴奇幾乎沒有主動開口跟史蒂夫以外的人說話，史考特更是除了在飛機上跟巴奇有過一次關於道歉跟不用道歉之類的對話後就沒怎麼接觸。

對於從小就聽著美國隊長跟他那個英勇殉職的摯友巴奇的故事長大的史考特來說，他對巴奇的好奇與憧憬並不亞於對史蒂夫的，所以現在能夠跟兒時的英雄偶像一起到酒吧喝酒，對他來說簡直像是作夢一樣。

面對簡直像個小粉絲參加偶像握手會般激動的史考特，巴奇看了史蒂夫一眼，然後右手搭在史蒂夫肩上稍微墊起腳尖，將自己的下巴靠在手背上，稍微側著頭，對史考特露出笑容。

「謝謝你，我跟史蒂夫會盡量早點過去的。」

越過自己的肩膀，看著近在眼前的巴奇臉上漾起的微笑，史蒂夫內心一陣悸動，感到欣慰的同時，也嚐到了淡淡的酸澀。

大概只有史蒂夫才察覺得到，巴奇看似不變的溫柔笑容中，那份不欲為外人所知的疲憊與酸楚。

搭上像中了石化術一樣，目瞪口呆地盯著巴奇臉的史考特的肩，山姆無奈地開口：「聽到沒，如果你想早點跟他們一起喝酒，那就讓他們早點回去換衣服，別像個石頭般拄在這。」

然後一手摟著史考特的肩，一手朝向史蒂夫跟巴奇指了指史考特後又比了個手勢，「那我們先過去了，可別洗太久，讓這傢伙太興奮喝太多，凱西明天可要抱怨了。」

「我們知道。」

看到史蒂夫跟巴奇笑著揮手致意後，山姆帶著史考特一起往酒吧的方向走去。

相視一笑，巴奇跟史蒂夫也跟著踏起了步伐，走沒幾步，他們就聽到身後傳來了激動的呼號。

「……我的天啊山姆！你看到巴奇的微笑了嗎？而且他的聲音比我想像得還要溫柔！」

「冷靜點，史考特，我沒瞎也沒聾，你不用靠那麼近吼。」

「提醒我要記得拍他們坐在一起喝酒的照片！」

「你該不會要上傳到推特吧？」

「放心！我有個上鎖的推特帳號！只有親友關注！你看！」

「……原來你就是前天那個無言關注我，頭像是隻長了翅膀的螞蟻的傢伙？」

「那可不是普通螞蟻！那是安東尼！他是個好傢伙，可惜為了保護我……」

「……我很遺憾，這樣吧，待會我們敬一杯給安東尼，你跟我說說他的故事，我也跟你說說我最好的夥伴萊利。」

「……我們就這麼辦！山姆！敬我的安東尼！也敬你的萊利！」

聽著史考特跟山姆遠離的交談聲，對彼此露出苦笑，原本就握著巴奇右手的史蒂夫自然而然地維持手牽手，再次邁起腳步，走在回他們房間的路上。

只有兩人的走廊十分安靜，享受著在他們之間的舒適沉默，走了一會後，巴奇帶著笑意看向史蒂夫，半是調侃半是驕傲地說：「那個有趣的傢伙很喜歡你。」

看著巴奇臉上隱隱自豪的表情，史蒂夫內心湧起一股暖意，眼前浮現起很久以前自己剛救出被佐拉抓去做實驗的巴奇凱旋歸營時的情景。

那時候帶頭為史蒂夫高聲喝采的人不是別人，正是巴奇。

當他在眾人簇擁之中回過頭，卻發現了巴奇驕傲的笑容下藏不住寂寞的眼神時，他的心臟有多麼因難以言喻的歡喜而顫動。

因為他比誰都明白當時巴奇心中的感受－－既驕傲，又寂寞。

就像此時此刻，他比誰都希望巴奇能受到世人的認同，卻又怕，怕這樣一來他不再是只屬於自己的巴奇。

明明打從一開始，他們就只屬於彼此，誰也無法介入。

施力將巴奇拉往自己身邊，史蒂夫將臉湊到他面前，靠著他的額頭，凝視了許久，才低沉著嗓子，輕聲說道：「我知道，而且他也很喜歡你。」

史蒂夫那一點都沒有試圖掩飾的濃濃醋意讓巴奇忍不住失笑。

雖然史蒂夫也知道史考特對巴奇的好感就跟對自己的一樣來自於崇拜，並非自己與巴奇之間的那種深刻感情，史蒂夫還是有那麼一點不是滋味。

然而下一瞬間，巴奇在他唇上輕輕一吻並說出的話立刻將他所有負面情感一掃而空。

「不過誰都沒有我喜歡你，也沒有你喜歡我。」

情不自禁地停下了腳步，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇自信的甜美笑容，內心瞬間充滿了愛與喜悅。

「……是的，巴奇……這世界上沒有人比你還要更愛我。」說著，溫柔地摟住巴奇的肩膀，史蒂夫覆在他耳邊，輕輕低語，「我也知道，你也知道這世界上沒有人比我更愛你。」

有點繞口跟肉麻，卻無比真切的告白讓巴奇笑得像朵盛開的玫瑰般甜美燦爛。

這裡沒有任何人，他們不需、也毫不在意他人的目光，只是順從此刻的內心，十指緊握靠在一起，並肩走在深夜的無人長廊上。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

回到其實正確來說是巴奇的，不過由於史蒂夫每晚都睡在這裡，所以等於是他們共同的房間後，史蒂夫先讓巴奇走進去，自己再跟著進去，並順手關上了房門，兩人來到了浴室門外，直到這時候，他們才鬆開了相握的手。

伸手按下牆上的電燈開關，巴奇並沒問史蒂夫是不是要一起洗，因為他知道答案會是什麼。事實上，自從他們來到這裡的第一天開始，他們幾乎做什麼都在一起。

由於目前巴奇少了左手，史蒂夫總會忍不住想要出手幫忙，雖然巴奇還是可以自行處理生活瑣事，不過既然史蒂夫想，那麼他就順著史蒂夫的意思讓他照顧自己，因此大部分時候巴奇都會放任史蒂夫對自己做所有他想做的。

所以現在，巴奇只是轉向史蒂夫，自然而然地舉起了右手，好讓已經將手伸到他衣擺的史蒂夫可以輕鬆地幫他脫下上衣。

在史蒂夫替巴奇脫下最後一件衣物後，燈光下，巴奇歷經鍛鍊的精實肉體一絲不掛展示在史蒂夫眼前，比記憶中更加蒼白的肌膚上布滿了大大小小的傷疤，大部分的舊傷裡，最新的甚至還淤著青紫的，都是在西伯利亞被盛怒的東尼留下的傷。

史蒂夫當然不是第一次看到，但不管看過幾次，他還是會感到心痛不已。

望著巴奇身上怵目驚心的傷痕，伸手輕輕覆在他那滿目瘡痍的左肩上，明知巴奇絕不願看到自己難過，悲痛的史蒂夫還是難以控制自己臉上變得沉重陰鬱的表情。

史蒂夫沒問過巴奇，但他心裡明白，如果當時自己不在身旁，觀看影片的只有巴奇跟東尼兩人，那麼，巴奇恐怕會因為罪惡感，讓東尼鑄下永遠無法挽回的大錯。

要不是為了史蒂夫，巴奇不會決定逃跑，他之所以反擊，都是因為要保護史蒂夫。

「還會痛嗎……？」

史蒂夫無法想像，巴奇的身心承受了多麼可怕的傷痛，但是當他顫抖著聲音那麼問，巴奇的回答卻讓他為之動容。

「不會了……史蒂夫，你別擔心，我很快就會好了……」

右手覆在史蒂夫的手背上，巴奇說的是那麼輕、那麼溫柔，明明受盡了折磨的是他，他卻還在安慰史蒂夫，臉上帶著微笑，就像是小時候，每次巴奇替史蒂夫出頭跟別人打架受傷後，回家塗藥時，說的話一樣。

只是，他們再也不是當年那個單純的少年了。

「倒是你自己，傷都好了嗎？不會痛嗎？」

聽到巴奇轉而關心自己的話語，史蒂夫沉默地凝視了巴奇一會，接著露出笑容，明顯帶著某種意味地低聲回問：「……你要檢查看看嗎？」

說著，史蒂夫也沒等巴奇回答就脫下了自己的衣服，兩具赤裸的健美肉體相對而立。

相較於巴奇，史蒂夫的身體幾乎一點傷疤都沒有，就連最新的傷都只剩下幾乎看不出來的淡淡瘀痕，宛如希臘羅馬的英雄雕刻般完美。

在仔細確認史蒂夫復原良好後，巴奇忍不住伸手拍了拍他那傲人的胸膛，並發出了安心的嘆息。

「感謝超級血清，」低笑著，巴奇將視線移往史蒂夫蓄勢待發的下體，「就連不久前我才吃過的傢伙，都能那麼快恢復精神。」

就像巴奇所調侃的，史蒂夫的性器傲然挺立、氣宇軒昂，一點都看不出來半小時前才將大量精液射在巴奇的嘴裡。

史蒂夫倒也不害臊，反而用雙手將巴奇摟到懷中，令兩人的股間抵在一起，兩股火熱相撞，雙方身軀都是一震，巴奇的陰莖也因此刺激而緩緩勃起。

「因為你就在我面前。」說完，史蒂夫就用唇堵住了巴奇張開來似乎想說什麼的嘴，並毫不客氣地蹂躪著巴奇溫軟的口腔。

不只是內部黏膜，齒列、舌肉，每一處都被史蒂夫執拗地舔舐，酥麻的快感讓巴奇幾乎站不住腳，只能閉著眼睛，靠在史蒂夫胸前，忘情地回應史蒂夫的熱吻。

突然間，強烈而直接的快感突然從下身傳來，使得巴奇全身一震，睜大了雙眼，正好對上史蒂夫因情慾而發紅的藍眸，原來史蒂夫同時握住了兩人的陰莖，另一手抱著巴奇的腰。

被寬大厚實的掌心包覆著，並與愛人的性器緊貼在一起磨擦時所帶來的快樂，超乎巴奇所能承受的，再加上史蒂夫依然激情地吻著他，沒有多久，巴奇就在極致快樂中先射了出來，就在史蒂夫也跟著射精後，雙唇終於分開來的兩人大口喘著氣。

但巴奇還沒順過氣，就感覺到一隻不安分的手伸進了自己的臀縫裡，並在抽搐著的皺褶處試探性地按壓，全身發麻的他趕緊抓住了史蒂夫的手。

「……唔……等……啊……等等，史蒂夫……別忘了我們……約好了……洗完澡還得去酒吧……」

略顯遺憾的史蒂夫依依不捨地將手從巴奇的後穴離開，卻還是不忘捏了豐滿的臀肉，才將下巴放到巴奇的肩上，嘆了口氣。

「……你說的沒錯，巴奇。」

於是兩人在將滴到地板上的體液擦拭乾淨後，一同進了浴室。

跟巴奇面對面站在一起，史蒂夫扭開了水龍頭，溫度適中的熱水透過固定在牆面上的花灑往兩人頭上淋下。

不斷撒落的熱水清澈而溫熱，史蒂夫的唇順著水流從巴奇的頸項、肩口、胸膛，輕輕吻著，偶爾會用犬齒尖銳處輕輕抵在跳動的血管上，隨著巴奇身軀的震顫，透過薄薄的皮膚感受巴奇內部流淌、跳動的鮮活生命。

這一刻、這一瞬間，巴奇還活著，就在自己懷中，緊貼著自己將一切交付在自己手中，這些都讓史蒂夫沉浸在幸福與滿足中。

他甚至會想，如果能將巴奇永遠護在自己懷抱裡，他再也不需要其他任何東西－－金錢、名譽、地位、榮耀，甚至自己的生命，都比不上巴奇。

而巴奇只是一手環著史蒂夫的腰，微笑著放任他用唇愛撫自己。

直到沉浸在擁有巴奇的幸福中的史蒂夫終於關上水龍頭，伸手拿起了一旁的沐浴乳，擠到了自己手上，開始幫巴奇抹上。

將掌心覆在巴奇的胸膛，在史蒂夫溫柔地撫揉下，本就情慾未退的巴奇不免起了反應，而史蒂夫感受到巴奇原本平坦的乳頭慢慢鼓起，忍不住挑弄起了硬挺的乳尖，忽輕忽重地按壓、揉捏，弄得巴奇全身一顫一顫地喘息。

「嗯……別……」

「放心，巴奇……我只是要幫你清洗……」

嘴上冠冕堂皇地那麼說，史蒂夫卻是將手往更下方的私密處伸去，當史蒂夫的手指摸上了巴奇微微翹起的性器時，直接的快感令巴奇整個人都顫了一下，並從微啟的唇間嘆出濕熱的氣息，

「哈啊……」

右手抵著濕滑的牆壁，在史蒂夫的愛撫下，巴奇本能地分開了雙腳，像是下意識地在對史蒂夫做出更進一步的邀請，於是史蒂夫也欣然接受，挺動著腰臀，用自己的陰莖磨蹭著巴奇的臀縫及會陰，並來回擦過那處緊閉著的小小肉洞。

彷彿只要是與史蒂夫的接觸，都能刺激巴奇敏感的神經，讓他不需要撫慰自身，也能充分感受快感，甚至不用射精也能達到高潮。

巴奇難耐地扭動著屁股，雖然僅有的理性讓他嘴裡說著：「不……不行……蹭蹭就好……可別真的插進來……」

但被情慾跟高溫潮濕的水蒸氣弄得熱烘烘的腦袋幾乎整個都被濃密的白霧壟罩，只記得似乎不能沉浸在與史蒂夫的性事中，卻想不起是為什麼的巴奇搖了搖頭，試圖阻止史蒂夫的侵入。但低柔的聲音配合著下身大膽的動作，與其說是抗拒，聽在史蒂夫耳裡更像是欲迎還拒的甜蜜邀請。

「可我感覺你裡面很想被我插。」

邊咬著巴奇的耳垂，史蒂夫乾脆將巴奇整個都抱到了空中，並分開了他的雙腿，將自身的性器底在他大開的小口上。

史蒂夫突如其來的舉動讓巴奇忍不住驚呼了一聲，對於失去了左手的巴奇來說唯一的支力點只剩下史蒂夫的肩膀，而且自己的體重不能算輕，要是胡亂掙扎，史蒂夫為了不讓自己掉下去，搞不好會受傷，於是巴奇只好屏息望著史蒂夫接下去的行動。

當看到史蒂夫在笑著低頭吻了吻自己起伏的胸脯後，拿起了放在沐浴乳旁的蜂蜜口味潤滑劑時，巴奇就知道，自己是在劫難逃了。

巴奇只能看著史蒂夫將琥珀色的潤滑液倒在他自己的陰莖以及巴奇的屁股上，然後將潤滑劑放回洗面台上，抓住腰間兩側被有力地梏著，將粗熱的硬挺闖入巴奇的雙腿間，一點一點地推開抽搐著的皺摺。

濃郁的蜂蜜香氣中，藉由潤滑劑的幫助，史蒂夫的進入並沒受到什麼阻力，一下就頂入了深處，並擦過那處總讓巴奇尖叫的部位。

瞬間，伴隨著輕微的脹痛，如電流般襲來的快樂使得巴奇繃緊了身子，仰頭發出歡愉的呻吟。

「啊……啊……！」

被溫肉緊密包裹的史蒂夫也不遑多讓，強烈的快感驅使著史蒂夫，為了尋求更高一層的快樂，緊抓著巴奇的腰，大力地抽插。

淺淺抽出，再重重插入，史蒂夫一邊猛烈幹著巴奇，一邊低頭熱烈地吻著他。

隨著史蒂夫加快了進出的速度，不斷被頂撞的內部帶給巴奇的快感也越來越強烈，溫熱的肉壁蠕動著，包覆著史蒂夫的陰莖。

一次又深又重的頂入，濃稠的精液射入了痙攣的內部，來自內部的刺激快感讓巴奇腦袋一片空白，弓起了身子，因強烈的歡喜而哭喊著達到了高潮。

即使已射精，史蒂夫依然將自身埋在巴奇的體內，一邊緊抱著半失神的巴奇，一邊溫柔地吻去從他眼角滑落的淚水。

他知道，只有在這種時候，巴奇才會允許自己流下眼淚。

就像用柔軟的薄紗，掩蓋住了滿目創痍的傷口般，不想讓任何人擔心的巴奇將自己的痛楚隱藏在笑容之下，除了原本的溫柔性格外，恐怕也是因為，巴奇自認為自己早已失去了讓別人為他擔心的資格。

那麼史蒂夫會擁著破碎的巴奇，從薄紗外輕輕包覆著他鮮血淋漓的傷，靜靜地守著，等待痊癒的那一天。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　

 

 

就在史蒂夫將被幹到渾身酥軟的巴奇全身上下、裡裡外外都清洗得乾乾淨淨、香氣四溢之後，當巴奇回過神來時，他們都已換上了簡素質樸的便服。

「唔唔……」

坐在床上，感覺下身還有些酸脹感的巴奇忍不住扶著腰，發出了嘟噥聲。

心疼不已的史蒂夫一邊按摩著巴奇的腰，一邊關心地問：「如果你累了，我可以傳訊息給山姆，說我們不去了。」

「我可以，史蒂夫……」但巴奇只是看著史蒂夫，搖了搖頭，「只不過是被你幹得太爽了，別大驚小怪的。」

然後在史蒂夫還想說些什麼前，他就跳下了床，牽起史蒂夫的手，笑道：「走吧，我們已經讓他們等很久了。」

當他們來到酒吧時，剛好是午夜十二點整。

坐在吧台迎接他們的，除了山姆跟史考特外，還有令他們感到十分意外的人物。

「你們總算來了，巴恩斯、羅傑斯。」

一身紫色貴氣的長袍，瓦干達的年輕國王，手裡握著一杯馬格麗特，微笑望著剛從門口踏進來的史蒂夫跟巴奇。

「陛下……」

「我帶了新朋友跟老朋友一起過來。」

兩名女性分別坐在帝查拉左右兩旁，右邊的是一名黑人女性，但並不是帝查拉常常帶在身邊的貼身保鑣，看起來年紀更輕些，長髮盤在頭上，饒有趣味地盯著他們－－正確來說，是巴奇的腦袋看。

而當史蒂夫將視線移到坐在帝查拉左邊的紅髮女性時，他臉上的表情化成了驚喜。

「娜塔莎！」

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

於是下一話盾冬的主要交流對象就是陛下、寡姊跟公主，至於交合的內容……知道什麼是竿酒嗎？（咦

順說，雖然史蒂夫跟巴奇都沒有公開提過，不過大家早就察覺到他們是一對。

再順說，我家的盾冬可以心甘情願為對方付出一切，如果說世界所有生命跟對方放在一個天秤上，那麼他們會選擇拯救世界所有生命，然後跟對方一起死。然後他們也知道對方會那麼選擇，所以不管對方做什麼一定完全信任對方，生一起生，死一起死。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先感謝還沒完結就願意預售的朋友～！愛你們！通知信都已寄出，還請察收～贈品期限已截止，錯過了可以加購～有興趣入手歡迎到到[這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/5313/)看看，然後今天開始要努力關窗啦，盡量希望能日更（希望（
> 
> 本話主要是巴奇跟隊長組（少了汪達）們的交流，大家都是很好很好的人。
> 
> 還有公主跟盾冬兩人初次見面，以及提出替巴奇消除九頭蛇洗腦程式的方法。

＿＿＿

 

 

一襲酒紅長裙的娜塔莎翹起修長的美腿，優雅地坐在吧檯前，玫瑰紅的鞋跟在地上踩著，一手舉起盛著半滿紅色調酒的高腳杯，朝站在門口的史蒂夫跟巴奇舉杯示意。

在海底監獄救出了山姆他們後，史蒂夫就從帝查拉那裡得知，娜塔莎也因為在最後關頭幫助了史蒂夫跟巴奇駕駛昆式戰機離開柏林機場，而被美國政府以幫助逃犯的理由通緝。

史蒂夫當然馬上向帝查拉表達想要潛回美國幫助娜塔莎的意願，但帝查拉只是要史蒂夫耐心在瓦干達等候，娜塔莎也是他的老朋友了，他自會想辦法。

而現在，既然娜塔莎正好好地坐在這裡，那就表示帝查拉的確想到了什麼辦法，幫助了娜塔莎，還將她也帶到了瓦干達來。

看著史蒂夫喜出望外地快步走向娜塔莎的背影，巴奇只是默默地跟在他的身後。

他知道這名女性，除了聽史蒂夫提起過她跟史蒂夫等復仇者之間的同伴情誼外，巴奇自己本身也擁有關於娜塔莎的記憶－－雖然都是些充滿了煙硝跟血腥的糟糕記憶。

但，巴奇記得最清楚的，還是在柏林機場，在千鈞一髮之際，原本是來捕捉他們的娜塔莎卻出手電擊了理應跟她站在同一陣線的帝查拉，阻止他追擊自己跟史蒂夫時，所說的話。

『我一定會後悔這麼做。』

就在巴奇耳邊迴盪起當時娜塔莎說的話時，史蒂夫也在迅速打量了娜塔莎後開口說道：「看樣子妳平安無事。」

看著史蒂夫臉上如釋重負的笑容，娜塔莎也露出了微笑，將酒杯朝向一旁的帝查拉，「感謝陛下不計前嫌幫忙。」

「不，羅曼諾夫，如果不是妳當時的舉動，我很可能就鑄下了大錯，我才是應該道謝的那個人。」

輕輕搖了搖頭，帝查拉將視線移到了站在史蒂夫身後的巴奇身上，臉上浮現著溫和而友善的微笑。

「若不是妳，或許被憎恨跟憤怒矇蔽了理智的我就會殺了巴恩斯，到那時，再多的懊悔都無法挽回。我們能夠像現在這樣一起聚在瓦干達的酒吧裡，都得感謝妳那時候的電擊。」

朝娜塔莎舉杯致意，帝查拉喝了一口酒後，才想到似地補充道：「雖然有點疼。」

「我怕陛下的裝備防禦力太強，所以將電流開到了最大，」娜塔莎挑起了眉，笑問，「只是有點疼？」

「我得說實話，當時所有人的攻擊裡，就妳的電擊讓我最站不住腳。」

「承蒙陛下誇讚是我的榮幸。」

看著帝查拉跟娜塔莎互舉酒杯，相視而笑，也想要道謝的史蒂夫才剛張開了嘴，就聽到站在他身後的巴奇先他一步開了口。

「……我才是那個最該向妳道謝的人，謝謝妳……明知會後悔，卻還是選擇幫助我們。」

不只是史蒂夫，所有人的視線都集中到了巴奇身上，浮現在那張低垂臉上的表情讓史蒂夫心臟一陣刺痛。

就在幾天前，他們在昆式戰機上從海底監獄救出了山姆他們時，巴奇也是像現在這樣充滿了抱歉跟罪惡感的表情，向山姆他們道謝。

史蒂夫能夠理解巴奇的心情，雖然他更覺得巴奇根本不需要露出這樣讓他心疼的表情，就連山姆他們當時也都說過不用謝了，不過史蒂夫知道這對巴奇來說是必須的，所以他只是不動聲色地往巴奇身邊靠近，握住了巴奇的手。

感受到史蒂夫握住了自己右手的力量跟溫度，巴奇震了一下，有股衝動讓他想抬頭看看身旁的史蒂夫。

但他怕，這時候自己要是看到了史蒂夫的臉情緒會失控，所以巴奇只是稍微動了一下頭，還是選擇看向娜塔莎。

沉默地凝視著巴奇酒吧內昏暗的燈光在巴奇低垂的睫毛下投射的陰影，好一會後，娜塔莎才喝下一口調酒，露出有些慵懶又嫵媚的一笑。

「……沒錯，我是說過，我一定會後悔這麼做。」

娜塔莎回想起當時的場景，一邊是史蒂夫跟巴奇、一邊是帝查拉，兩邊都是她的老朋友，一方急著要搭上昆式戰機前往西伯利亞阻止更多冬兵的甦醒，另一方則是因為仇恨而打算誅殺他心中所認定的殺父仇人，而身後她的老朋友們正為了莫名其妙的理由彼此交戰。

「但是，我也知道，要是那時候我沒那麼做，我可能連後悔的資格都沒有。」

就算將來會後悔，就算她知道會有人罵她是反覆無常的雙面間諜－－事實上東尼後來也那麼諷刺她－－但她最終還是選擇了相信史蒂夫。

瞇起了雙眼，娜塔莎笑望著眼前雙手緊握著，並肩站在一起的史蒂夫跟巴奇，發自內心地說道：「事實上，看到現在的你們，我很慶幸我當初的選擇是對的。」

就算她會因此被不了解實情的人責罵，她依然選擇了自己真正的理念，而不是只為了追求一時的心安理得，去欺騙自己的內心。

「我也許是個很會騙人的間諜，但我騙不了自己。」低聲說著，娜塔莎的笑容有點疲憊、有些驕傲。

原本跟山姆他們坐在一起的克林特走到了娜塔莎身旁，輕輕將手搭在她的肩上，「我很清楚，小娜，妳是個最優秀的間諜，也是最值得信賴的朋友。」

「謝了，克林特。」

向克林特輕輕一笑後，娜塔莎將視線轉向史蒂夫跟巴奇，以及他倆相握的手，用她那獨特的煙嗓，低聲對巴奇說：「看樣子，巴恩斯，你對史蒂夫來說，也是最值得信賴的朋友，那麼你也是我的朋友，幫助朋友是天經地義的事，所以我很高興我當時做的選擇是正確的。」

看著娜塔莎的微笑，巴奇覺得好像有什麼原本堵塞在他胸口的東西慢慢融化。

看了史蒂夫一眼，他也微笑望著自己……不，正確來說，是所有人都微笑望著巴奇，眼神充滿了溫和友善，溫暖的感受在巴奇全身遊走，令他鼻子發酸、眼眶濕熱。

「……但……我……我還是想說……謝謝妳……」緊握著史蒂夫的右手顫抖著，巴奇不知該怎麼說出內心的感激才好，只能斷斷續續地用有些哽咽的聲音，想要對在這裡的所有人道出內心的感激，「……謝謝你們所有人……謝謝你們為了我……為了史蒂夫……」

「停，巴奇。」但山姆舉起了右手，阻止巴奇接下來很可能會說出的話。

「如果你是想說在飛機上你已經說過的話，那大可不必，朋友之間可不需要那麼多禮，」山姆雙手抱胸，一手指著巴奇，跟他身旁的史蒂夫，「更何況我那時候也說過，追根究底，我只是作了我認為正確的事，只是順便幫了我的朋友而已。」

「沒錯！朋友！」史考特也大力點頭，由於點得太大力，手中的酒杯還撒了幾滴出來，「哇，能夠幫上美國隊長跟巴奇的忙，還成為了朋友！我可以驕傲地說上一輩子！」

「是啊，小子，老年人就該好好接受朋友幫助。」

在克林特半開玩笑地那麼說後，帝查拉也笑著對巴奇說：「沒錯，我的朋友，要謝謝就常露個臉吧，不然我還以為是不是史蒂夫把你藏起來了。」

朋友。

每個人都說，他們是朋友。

瞪大了雙眼，巴奇從他們臉上的笑容看出來，他們都是真心把他當做朋友。

當巴奇終於忍不住激動地看向了史蒂夫時，他臉上的笑容是如此驕傲，就好像在對巴奇說－－你看吧，我早跟你說過，大家都喜歡你。

但巴奇從史蒂夫那雙清澈的藍眼中，看出了稍縱即逝的寂寞，而這恐怕除了巴奇以外不會有任何人察覺到的細微感情，讓巴奇在驚訝中嘗到了一絲奇妙的歡喜。

他能夠確信，他比誰都能理解史蒂夫此刻內心的感受，那是好久好久以前，他在史蒂夫救出被九頭蛇俘虜的自己後凱旋歸營時，自己曾經感受過的，既為史蒂夫感到欣慰及驕傲，卻又覺得寂寞跟心痛的那種心情。

內心湧上了奇妙的感慨與悸動，巴奇更加握緊了史蒂夫的手，對他露出甜蜜而溫柔的微笑，然後一一看向所有人，最後停留在帝查拉身上。

「……放心吧，我的朋友們，如果史蒂夫真想把我藏起來，你們連巴奇的巴字都找不到。」

說完後，巴奇跟史蒂夫相對而視，同時大笑出聲。

他們的笑聲是那麼開心，眾人都是一愣，別說看到巴奇大笑了，他們從來沒聽過史蒂夫笑得如此歡暢。

雖然不懂巴奇說的話有什麼好笑－－事實上恐怕除了史蒂夫跟巴奇以外沒人能夠明白－－但是他們發自內心的笑聲具有相當的傳染力，大家忍不住都跟著笑了起來，原本有些感傷的氣氛也一掃而空。

「那麼，我的朋友們，現在要做的事只有一件，」說著，帝查拉將準備好的調酒遞給了史蒂夫跟巴奇，然後舉起了酒杯，對所有人致意。

「請各位盡情享受美好的一夜。」

從帝查拉手中接過了酒杯，史蒂夫跟巴奇互相對望了一眼，舉杯同笑，接著依序舉向帝查拉、娜塔莎、克林特、山姆、史考特後，異口同聲地喊道：「敬我的朋友們。」

看著史蒂夫跟巴奇同時先乾為敬之後，其他人也都一一舉起了酒杯，一口氣乾掉了杯中的酒，真誠的笑容在他們臉上盪漾開來。

接下來大夥開始一邊酌飲，一邊閒話家常，酒吧內的氣氛相當輕鬆愉快。

酒酣耳熱之際，不知不覺間山姆跟史考特、克林特跟娜塔莎各自聚在了一塊，而喝不醉的史蒂夫跟巴奇則是跟酒量很好的帝查拉從瓦干達的國產酒，一路談論著瓦干達的歷史。

沒談很久，史蒂夫跟巴奇就無法不去注意到從他們踏進這間酒吧時就一直坐在帝查拉身旁的陌生少女

或許是未成年，整間酒吧裡，只有少女的面前是檸檬口味的玻璃瓶裝可口可樂。

原本以酒吧內會出現的人來說，少女的存在就已顯得相當突兀，而少女從兩人剛進來就一直用充滿好奇的熱烈眼神盯著他們－－正確來說是巴奇－－看，史蒂夫跟巴奇當然會感到疑惑。

別說被熱烈注視著的巴奇本人了，總是比誰都還要關心巴奇的史蒂夫心裡也很在意，但是帝查拉又一直沒向他們介紹，所以他們也不曉得該不該主動提起。

說起來，雖然他們從未見過，不過帝查拉應該還有個16歲的親妹妹，而這名少女身上的服裝、與帝查拉坐得甚是靠近、長相也有幾分神似，難道說……？

正當他們迅速交換了眼神，決定要由史蒂夫向帝查拉問起前，少女就主動拉住了帝查拉的手腕向他抱怨：「哥，你打算什麼時候才要幫我介紹？」

「喔，抱歉，舒莉，我聊得太開心，差點把妳忘了，」露出了微帶歉意的笑容，帝查拉轉向史蒂夫跟巴奇，舉起一手朝向那名少女，「我來跟你們介紹一下，這位是舒莉，才16歲就已經是全瓦干達最出色的科學家，同時也是我唯一的親妹妹。」

果然如此，帝查拉的介紹證實了史蒂夫跟巴奇的推測是正確的，這名少女正是帝查拉的妹妹，也就是瓦干達的公主殿下。

「很高興認識妳，公主殿下。」

舒莉微笑著一一回握兩人恭敬伸過來的手，「初次見面，很高興認識你們，羅傑斯隊長、巴恩斯中士。」

聽到了舒莉稱呼他巴恩斯中士，巴奇嘴唇蠕動了一下，想要跟舒莉說，他是巴奇，請叫他巴奇。

但是轉念一想，他跟舒莉是初次見面，對方又是公主，這樣回應似乎不太禮貌，於是只好把話吞進了肚子裡，緩緩點了點頭。

在跟史蒂夫以及巴奇兩人都握了手後，舒莉讚賞地交替看著他們兩人的臉龐，大力點了點頭。

「我得說句老實話，比起資料裡的影像，你們本人要好看得多了。」

相對於愣住的史蒂夫，雖然巴奇已經很久沒被稱讚長相，但還是很快就用從容的微笑回應，「謝謝妳，公主殿下，我也必須老實跟妳說，妳是我所見過最可愛的公主。」

舒莉綻放出燦爛笑容，明朗率真地接受了巴奇的恭維，「謝謝，現在我總算知道為什麼你過去被稱為布魯克林萬人迷了。」

在一旁看著舒莉跟巴奇之間的互動，史蒂夫挑起了眉，向帝查拉投過疑問的眼神。

拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，帝查拉笑著解釋：「抱歉，羅傑斯隊長，因為之前早就透過許多資料研究過巴恩斯中士，所以雖然才第一次見面，舒莉已經覺得好像跟巴恩斯很熟，不過我相信她並沒有跟你搶男朋友的意思。」

瞬間，巴奇不自覺地露出了略帶緊張的神情看向舒莉，而史蒂夫的反應更加激烈。

「……研究？」

『研究過巴恩斯中士』這件事嚴重牽扯到了史蒂夫的神經，讓他沒有意識到後面帝查拉開玩笑似的所提到的『跟你搶男朋友』，只是皺起了眉頭，重覆著研究這個詞的聲音低沉到有些嚇人。

但帝查拉一點都不介意，只是保持著溫和的笑容不急不緩地解釋。

「我就開門見山說吧，我之前過要幫巴恩斯中士消除九頭蛇設置在他腦中的洗腦程式，我們已經找到了方法，正確來說是舒莉找到的，而舒莉跟她所領導的團隊就是那個方法的執行者。」

史蒂夫的眉頭立刻鬆了開來，並興奮地看向巴奇，兩人臉上都是驚喜萬分的表情，史蒂夫還比巴奇更加開心，因為對現在的史蒂夫來說，沒有比這個更棒的好消息了。

「是什麼方法？」

在史蒂夫掩不住興奮地急問後，舒莉慢條斯理地喝了一口可樂，才拿起了一旁的筆記型電腦，向他們兩人展示出她的研究資料跟一些影像。

「我本來就有在進行各種研究，其中關於人腦以及神輕連結系統更是我最感興趣的一環，你們可以看看我之前的研究記錄，而且瓦干達的相關設備技術都是目前世界最頂尖的，可以說全世界除了我，沒有人可以有辦法清除九頭蛇在巴恩斯中士腦袋中所下的暗示。」

看著在電腦中令人眼花撩亂的複雜資訊，史蒂夫跟巴奇互相對望了一眼。他們並不笨，只是這種專業的資訊實在不在他們熟知的範圍內。

「雖然我看不太懂這些公主殿下的研究資料，只要確實能夠幫助巴奇就好……」一手放在下巴上，史蒂夫想了想，又問道，「會不會對巴奇造成什麼後遺症？」

舒莉收起了電腦，揚起頭，表情充滿年輕人特有的自信，「你們不用擔心，我的方法可以說有九成九的把握。」

「九成九……？」

看到史蒂夫皺起了眉，舒莉理所當然地說道：「不可能十足十，羅傑斯隊長，凡事都必須預想會有失誤的狀況，但我可以保證，只要所有步驟正確，所有風險都能降到最低。」

舒莉說的沒錯，曾經經歷過戰爭並領導君對走向勝利的史蒂夫很清楚，再怎麼精心策畫的作戰計畫，都不可能百分之百預想到所有可能發生的事，人們唯一能做的，就是盡人事，聽天命。

只要舒莉能確實保證正確依照她的方法，不出任何差錯，那麼巴奇就可以安全無事地擺脫九頭蛇對他下的詛咒。

「只不過……」

但當史蒂夫好不容易才稍微寬下心，舒莉略帶遲疑的話語又讓他緊張了起來，急忙追問：「只不過？」

「清除的過程中，為了安全起見，巴恩斯中士必須再次進入冷凍睡眠狀態，」嘴裡向史蒂夫說明後，舒莉將視線移到一直沉默不語的巴奇身上，與他四目相對後頓了一下，「而且為了搜尋出埋藏在你腦中的所有洗腦程式，我必須觀看你所有的記憶。」

看著巴奇睜大的眼眸，舒莉抿了抿唇，緩緩說出令巴奇及史蒂夫內心為之一震的話。

「也就是說，我將會成為恐怕除了你本人以外，最熟悉你所有過去的人。」

現場陷入一陣沉默，史蒂夫跟巴奇面色凝重地望著彼此。

不論是肉體上還是精神上，舒莉所提出的都不是一個簡單就可以點頭答應的方法，其中牽涉到的除了生理上巴奇是否能夠再經歷一次被冰凍的疑慮外，還有所有過去的記憶都必須赤裸裸地被另一個人－－基本上可以說是陌生人的少女熟知的恐懼。

沉默許久，猶豫再三後，巴奇看著帝查拉跟舒莉，緩緩開口：「……你們的好意我很感激，但請容我仔細考慮。」

帝查拉拍了拍巴奇無意識低垂的肩膀，說道：「我明白，巴恩斯，你不用急著答應，我們只是提出一個方法，只要你願意就跟我說一聲，我們隨時都可以為你開始。」

舒莉也對巴奇說：「不願意也沒關係，我還是會繼續研究，只是現在這是我能想到最好的方法了，下一個更好的方法不知到要多少年以後。」

「我知道，謝謝你們，陛下、殿下。」

在巴奇露出有些疲憊的微笑後，也在一旁聽到這一切的克林特等人紛紛說道。

「放心吧，巴奇，這裡沒有人會啟動你腦中的那個鬼程式，你可以慢慢考慮。」

「也別擔心你冬眠後的史蒂夫，我們都會幫你照顧好他。」

「沒錯，保證你醒來後還能看到一個跟現在一模一樣的史蒂夫，在給你臉上親一個早安吻。」

大夥半開玩笑的對話稍微緩和了巴奇跟史蒂夫內心的不安。

互望了一眼後，搭上了史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇笑著將臉湊了過去，「也許可以跟我一樣留點鬍子。」

「……這主意不錯。」

低聲回應後，史蒂夫微微一笑，眼神始終沒有離開過巴奇。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一話大概就是兩人一邊肉一邊內心揪結（

 

一日一盾冬第13回，離復聯三首映還有14天


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用肉體談心的史蒂夫跟巴奇，關於史蒂夫的獨佔欲、巴奇的自我批判、兩人愛的宣言，以及竿酒。

＿＿＿

 

 

跟朋友們在一起的時光似乎總是過得很快，不知不覺就已超過凌晨兩點。

雖然舒莉主張自己平時也沒少熬夜，帝查拉還是先帶了舒莉離開。

沒多久，山姆跟克林特一起扶著醉到不省人事的史考特，跟史蒂夫等三人道別，離開了酒吧。

剩下的三人又再閒聊了一會後，帶著微醺的娜塔莎也將剩下半瓶的伏特加硬塞到了史蒂夫手中。

「我這還有半瓶伏特加，反正你們也喝不醉，就帶回去當水喝吧。」

於是，目送大家先後離開了酒吧後，留到最後的史蒂夫才帶著那半瓶伏特加，另一手牽著巴奇的手，離開了酒吧。

雙手緊緊相握踏在回房的路上，各懷心事的兩人腳步都有些沉重，臉上表情因壓抑著情緒而顯得過於漠然。

他們的內心中同樣地思緒紛亂，憂慮的部分既相似卻又不盡相同。

並非史蒂夫不信任舒莉的能力，但，只要有任何一點會讓巴奇受到傷害的可能性，他都不願意讓巴奇涉險。

史蒂夫看向身旁的巴奇，他低垂的髮絲遮住了臉龐，讓史蒂夫看不清他的表情，但他可以從巴奇微微顫抖的手中發涼的觸感察覺到巴奇的不安。

沒有人比史蒂夫了解巴奇，他總是習慣性地將最好的一面展現出來，就像過去，不管是身在布魯克林還是軍中，再怎麼艱難的任務，再怎麼辛苦的生活，巴奇總是用幽默的口吻、輕鬆的態度、開朗的笑容，掃去別人的不安。

史蒂夫不知道自己究竟因為巴奇而得到多麼大的勇氣。

但是，巴奇自己的不安又有誰來替他掃去？

史蒂夫終於察覺到這一點，是在那輛火車上，親眼目睹巴奇摔下火車時。

那雙快速遠離的恐懼眼神，以及令史蒂夫至今回想起來，依然會痛徹心肺的慘叫讓史蒂夫驚覺到，自己太過於依賴巴奇的堅強，居然沒想過，巴奇也會害怕。

是啊，生死交關的嗜血戰場上，巴奇怎麼可能不害怕？但巴奇總是笑著，用溫聲笑語安慰史蒂夫、鼓勵史蒂夫、義無反顧地陪伴史蒂夫，直到最後。

史蒂夫這一生從來沒那麼後悔過，後悔自己太過於依賴巴奇對自己的愛，從沒真正替他想過，他是那麼傲慢且自以為是，認定了無論如何巴奇都會陪在自己身旁。

一度失去了巴奇之後，他曾經以為再也沒有機會彌補，但失而復得的現在，他不會再讓自己重蹈覆轍。

雖然他還是讓巴奇為了保護自己再度失去了左手，也讓巴奇即使在這當下，依然為了怎麼保護自己而憂傷，但，他不會再讓巴奇失去任何東西了。

這次，換他來保護巴奇、安慰巴奇、鼓勵巴奇，義無反顧地陪伴巴奇，直到時間走到盡頭。

只因這世上，再沒任何人事物比巴奇更加重要。

想著，史蒂夫加重了握緊巴奇右手的力道，在巴奇身軀一震，抬頭看向自己時，對他溫柔微笑。

「我們到了。」

在史蒂夫那麼說後，巴奇才睜大了眼睛，原來不知不覺間，他們已經走到了兩人的房門口。

互相交換了一個眼神，史蒂夫用另一隻手打開了巴奇的房門，直到走進房裡並關上門，他的左手依然緊緊握著巴奇的右手。

在史蒂夫的牽引下，兩人來到了床邊，在讓巴奇坐在床鋪上後，史蒂夫才依依不捨地鬆開了手，放在巴奇的肩膀上，輕輕吻上了他的唇。

巴奇習慣性地稍微抬起頭，好讓史蒂夫能加深這個吻，但史蒂夫卻只是輕輕停留，然後在巴奇有些訝異地望向他時，微笑著舉起了伏特加，低聲問道：「……我們很久沒有兩人對飲了，要不要喝一杯？」

看著那半瓶伏特加中搖晃著的透明液體，以及反射在那上頭的史蒂夫的臉龐，巴奇輕輕點了點頭。

由於超級血清的因素，酒精對他們起不了作用，所以喝再多也不會醉，但像現在這種時候，來一點辛辣的酒，或多或少還是有些心理上的安慰。

看著史蒂夫將伏特加放到了一旁的床頭櫃上，然後為了拿酒杯而轉身的背影，巴奇舉起了右手，覆在剛才史蒂夫的手搭過的肩上，緩緩閉上了眼睛，咬住了下唇，彎下腰，像是要將自己隱藏起來似地捲曲著。

他覺得很害怕，但那不是他應該有的情感。

他應該感謝舒莉願意幫他消除腦中的記憶，盡管那意味著，舒莉必須看到他過去所有的記憶。

即便對方是為了幫助巴奇，但關於自己要再度接受冷凍睡眠，腦子裡的所有記憶都必須被再一次地攤開來，曾經像個實驗室的小白鼠般被九頭蛇的科學家們綁在冰冷的手術台上備受折磨的巴奇不可能不害怕。

如果他真要讓舒莉幫他，那麼首先，他必須得向舒莉說明她有可能看到些什麼，不管是他被操控去進行的殺戮，還是曾經受過的折磨，以及－－當然了－－他跟史蒂夫之間所有發生過的性行為。

就算這個時代，比起他跟史蒂夫年輕的時候，對於同性戀寬容許多，有些國家甚至都可以合法結婚，但是在巴奇的印象中，同性之間的愛情依然該是隱晦的。

更何況，在非洲，很多國家依然把同性戀視作非法，盡管瓦干達相對開明許多，但巴奇不能確定舒莉乃至於帝查拉對於同性戀的想法。

雖然他有聽到帝查拉對史蒂夫開玩笑，但那更像是好友間的調侃，並非當真認為他們是一對同性情侶，更何況打從他們第一次結合開始巴奇就沒想過要向其他人公開他與史蒂夫之間擁有肉體上的關係。

以前沒有，現在更不可能。

巴奇打從心底希望史蒂夫能得到幸福，他應該得到一個完整的家庭，被溫柔的妻子、可愛的孩子包圍，但只要他倆繼續在一起，史蒂夫永遠都無法得到一個普通男人該獲得的幸福。

只要史蒂夫想，他隨時都願意放手，讓史蒂夫能夠追求真正的幸福，所以，剛恢復記憶時巴奇躲藏著，只要能夠在世界偏遠的角落看到史蒂夫的活躍，他就覺得心滿意足了。

但史蒂夫找到了他，將他帶回了身邊，相信他、陪伴他、保護他，還給了他一群朋友，以及充滿希望的未來，但他能回報史蒂夫什麼？

在掉落火車的時候，史蒂夫絕望的表情直到現在依然在巴奇眼前揮之不去。

巴奇難過地想，自己除了能讓史蒂夫被國家通緝，失去他的盾牌、他的朋友、他的榮耀，帶給他絕望、帶給他沉重與悲傷，還能帶給他什麼？

或許，他的存在對史蒂夫來說，從一開始就是個負擔－－

「巴奇。」

史蒂夫的柔聲呼喚將巴奇從自責的情緒中拉回現實，抬起頭，一手抓著兩個酒杯的史蒂夫正站在他面前，伸出另一隻手搭在他肩上，彎著腰，擔心地望著他。

「你還好嗎？」

覆在手背上的溫暖以及關心的溫柔話語稍稍撫平了巴奇內心的憂鬱，緩緩抬起頭，對著史蒂夫露出了笑容。

「……很好，只是肚子有點不舒服。」

「不舒服的話要不要躺下來休息？」一邊問，蹙著眉心的史蒂夫將手移到巴奇的臉頰上，輕輕撫摸。

「沒事，就算要我一個人喝完這瓶伏特加也沒問題。」

見巴奇笑著搖了搖頭，史蒂夫表情不只沒放鬆，反倒更加嚴肅。

無言地凝視著巴奇的藍眸像是在思考著什麼，讓巴奇更加維持著笑容，試圖向史蒂夫展示自己一切都很好。

兩人沉默著互相對望了一會，史蒂夫忽然站直身體，將手中的酒杯放到床頭櫃上，並拿起了一旁的伏特加，往酒杯裡倒，然後沉默著將其中一杯遞到巴奇面前。

正當巴奇伸手接過史蒂夫遞給他的酒杯時，史蒂夫突然開口。

「我愛你，巴奇。」

突如其來的直接告白讓巴奇的手一抖，酒杯往下掉落，將透明的液體整個撒到了他的下半身。

「啊！」

因為巴奇的坐姿，再加上褲子布料防水，倒出來的伏特加在他的雙腿間－－更精密地說，股間匯聚，就好像是一杯酒，而巴奇的股間正是酒杯。

「別動。」

冷靜的史蒂夫一手抓住了巴奇的右手，阻止了陷入慌亂的他，另一手將倒在床上的空酒杯放到了床頭櫃上，在他面前蹲了下來，低聲說道：「我來幫你。」

你要怎麼幫我？驚慌的巴奇腦中才剛閃過這個想法，就看到史蒂夫將雙手放在他的大腿上，低頭將嘴湊到了他被伏特加浸透的股間。

「史蒂夫！？」

巴奇不敢相信地看著史蒂夫酌飲著在自己股間盪漾的透明液體，水聲在巴奇耳邊響著，視覺跟聽覺的雙重刺激下，別說臉了，巴奇幾乎是整個人都紅了起來，又羞又急地大叫。

「停、停下，你在幹什麼？太髒了！別喝！」

但不管巴奇言語上怎麼抗拒，史蒂夫只是氣定神閒地喝光了巴奇股間的伏特加，接著用牙齒咬下了拉鍊，將被酒浸濕的白色三角內褲曝露在充滿酒味的空氣中。

沾染了伏特加而濕漉漉的陰毛下，巴奇的陰莖已有些半勃，羞恥的光景，在史蒂夫隔著內褲舔上了巴奇敏感的性器時，更加淫靡。

「啊……嗚……！」

眼前的景象讓巴奇心臟猛地一跳，全身發燙，右手顫抖著掩在發出不知所措呻吟的嘴前。

看著全身都染上一層艷麗瑰紅的巴奇，史蒂夫輕輕一笑，一手握住了巴奇的陰莖。

「別害怕，巴奇。」

「……怕……怕什麼？」

史蒂夫並沒有回答巴奇顫抖的疑問，只是張開嘴，含住了在他掌中抽搐顫動的肉柱。

性器被溫熱口腔包裹住的快樂使得巴奇抑制不了顫慄，反射地縮起了身軀，右手揪住了床單，從嘴裡嘆出了壓抑的呻吟。

「……啊……唔……」

史蒂夫嘴裡吞吐著陰莖，手裡撫揉著陰囊以及會陰，一雙藍眼睛直勾勾地盯著巴奇，令他全身燥熱，完全無法直視史蒂夫抬起眼來望向自己的炙熱視線。

他們做過幾次，但這還是第一次，史蒂夫替他口淫，大部分時候，巴奇都是直接讓史蒂夫進入自己，有幾次甚至連擴張潤滑都沒有。

倒不是巴奇有被虐狂，只是他覺得疼痛可以讓他更加清楚感覺到自己正在被史蒂夫佔有。

所以像現在這種快感對巴奇來說相當新鮮，根本無從抵抗，很快地，巴奇就解放在史蒂夫嘴裡。

將口中的精液吐到了自己手上，史蒂夫伸出另一隻手，輕輕撈起垂在巴奇臉旁的髮絲，柔聲問道：「舒服嗎？」

「嗯……」沉浸在高潮過後的餘韻中，巴奇慢慢點了點頭。

的確很舒服，說起來幾個小時前巴奇也才第一次幫史蒂夫口淫，一人一次，也算公平。

但他總覺得似乎有什麼地方不夠……

「啊……！」

當史蒂夫抱起了他，並將沾染了精液的手伸入他的後方－－正確來說，是臀縫內的那處小洞內－－時，巴奇才在顫慄的快樂中，了解到自己已經無法單純滿足於射精的快感。

光是利用精液作為潤滑，史蒂夫的手指在巴奇體內抽動、擴張的感受，就足以令巴奇感受到彼陰莖被撫慰更加強烈的歡愉。

前不久才接納過史蒂夫侵入的內部柔滑濕熱，溫軟的肉壁正在抽搐、蠕動，渴望著被史蒂夫的火熱填滿每一吋，直至最深處。

他想要更粗、更熱、更長、更硬的傢伙，猛力地插入自己，他想要史蒂夫。

再也忍耐不了情慾的巴奇緊緊擁著史蒂夫，扭動著屁股，拋去了羞恥，將唇抵在史蒂夫的耳邊，低軟而迫切地說出大膽而直接的淫蕩要求。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……別用手指……用你的大老二狠狠幹我。」

巴奇的嗓音既柔軟又甜膩，像是一個拳頭重擊在史蒂夫的下腹上，讓他的陰莖硬得發疼。

順從巴奇的要求，史蒂夫抽出了手指，輕輕將巴奇壓倒在床上，分開了他的雙腿，架到自己邀間兩側，扶著自己的陰莖對準了那處不住收縮的小洞，一個挺身，推開了皺褶，緩緩地往內推進。

「啊……」

僅存的右手緊抱著史蒂夫寬大的背，被慢慢操開來的快樂，讓巴奇仰頭低嘆出歡喜的呻吟。

當史蒂夫終於整根埋入後，兩人先是吻了一會，接著巴奇雙腳夾著史蒂夫，嘴裡喃喃說著：「動起來……用力操我……」

於是，在巴奇的催促下，史蒂夫抱住了他，一邊吻著他一邊開始抽插。

或許是擔心巴奇的身體，史蒂夫進出的動作相當和緩，卻讓巴奇感到欲求不滿，所以他揪住了史蒂夫的袖子，在被吻的空隙間，斷斷續續說著：「再用力點……史蒂夫……越重……越深……越好……」

隨著史蒂夫的陰莖越發快速磨擦著巴奇的內部，快感猶如波浪，一下一下地席捲著巴奇，現在的巴奇就像是在用性的快樂，去遺忘一切傷痛與恐懼。

但當大力地搖晃著巴奇的史蒂夫吻上他殘缺的左上臂斷面處時，巴奇忍不住全身一顫，看向史蒂夫那雙即使在如此劇烈的動作中，依然深情凝視著自己的藍眼睛。

「……我不需要什麼溫柔的妻子、可愛的孩子……我只要你，巴奇……你從來就不是我的負擔。」

下身激烈地抽插著巴奇，史蒂夫在他耳邊低語的告白卻是如此溫柔堅定，震撼了巴奇的心，睜大了雙眼，巴奇抬起頭，與那雙溫柔而透徹的藍眸相望。

原來史蒂夫都知道……即使巴奇什麼都不曾說出口，他還是能夠明白巴奇內心最大的恐懼是什麼，他只是選擇沉默地守在他身邊。

捧起了巴奇又濕又紅的臉龐，史蒂夫溫柔吻著他的唇，一邊大力地幹著他，一邊用低柔的嗓音說道：「你懂我的固執，我選擇了你，你就是我的一切，即使是上帝也不能動搖我對你的心。」

「嗚……啊……」在被吻的間隙間，全身顫抖不已的巴奇只能低聲啜泣。

史蒂夫正在征服他，直達最深處，不只是肉體，他真正想要的，是組成巴奇‧巴恩斯的所有分子，從一根頭髮、到靈魂最細微的碎片。

「但是，這是我自己的選擇，而你並不是只有一種選擇。

史蒂夫整個人都覆在巴奇身上，兩人汗濕的胸口緊緊貼在一起，高熱的體溫與急速跳動的心臟，彷彿融合在了一起。

「巴奇，你可以自由選擇接受或是拒絕舒莉公主的幫助，遠離包括我在內的所有人，還是敞開心胸跟我以外的人做朋友，這些都是你的自由，你無需為了不該背負的罪惡感強迫自己去接受你不願意選擇的未來。」

史蒂夫正在用最溫柔的語言，以及最激烈的動作，一點一點地侵入、佔有，直到巴奇身心內外，每一處都屬於他。

「不管你決定怎麼做，我都會尊重你的自由意志。」

機烈的動作嘎然而止，停留在巴奇的最深處，史蒂夫用溫熱的精液充滿了巴奇，並吻著他哭得滿是淚水的臉龐。

「我只要你知道一件事，無論將來發生什麼事……就算你決定離開我，或是有什麼逼迫我們分離……只要記得，我永遠愛著你。」

史蒂夫的告白在巴奇的心尖震顫，讓他什麼話都說不出來。

很久很久以後，他才用哭到沙啞的聲音，輕輕對史蒂夫說：「我也愛你……永遠……永遠愛你。」

他知道，從這一刻開始，他完全屬於史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的這些話語，將會是他下半輩子的生活動力，無論將來遇到什麼事，他都會為了史蒂夫活下去，直到將這份生命燃燒殆盡。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

隔天，巴奇在史蒂夫的陪同下，向帝查拉表達願意接受舒莉幫助的意願。

在巴奇進入了冷凍艙，閉上了雙眼前，他們都沉默地凝視著對方，直到最後一刻，都沒有向彼此告別。

他們知道無須告別，因為，很快他們就會相聚在一起。

然後，再也不會分開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

下一話大概就是巴奇醒來與史蒂夫在夕陽下重逢，然後就結局了

 

 

一日一盾冬第14回，離復聯三首映還有13天

 

 

 

人生不會用到的糟糕小知識：所謂的竿酒，就是用男性的股間當酒杯喝酒的行為


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 於是，結局。感謝所有曾經閱讀並點心留言甚至在結局前就願意購入新刊的朋友，無論未來如何，保持冷靜，繼續去愛吧！
> 
> 啊，有一點野餐肉湯還請注意（

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

一望無際的翠綠大地被夕陽逐漸染紅於深沉的暮色中，一身暗紅長袍的巴奇獨自佇立在廣闊的平野上。

及肩的棕色髮絲以及長至小腿的衣擺在傍晚的微風中飄揚，那雙碧綠的眼眸正凝視著地平線的那一方。

黃昏的餘光將他本就高挑的影子在草原上拉長，彷彿整個世界只剩下他一個人存在於這世界上。

但巴奇並不孤寂，更不恐慌，除了他已不再需要擔心自己有可能再因被他人操控而去傷害到無辜的人以外，還因為他知道，無論自己身在何方，總有個人會找到他。

隨著太陽西沉、月亮初昇，四周的色彩漸趨濃重，當太陽完全落入地平線，星子在天空閃爍，白日即將轉換為黑夜的須臾前，正踏過草地走向他的沉穩腳步聲讓巴奇臉上漾起了笑意。

他可以感覺到那個人來到了他的身旁，不用回頭，巴奇也知道那個人是誰，所以他稍微伸過了手，好讓那個人可以握住自己的手。

「感覺如何，巴克？」

溫柔的關切在耳邊響起，感受著包裹自己右手的溫度，內心平靜安詳的巴奇回過頭，對史蒂夫微微一笑。

身上跟巴奇一樣穿著瓦干達的傳統民族風藍色長袍的史蒂夫，比起巴奇冬眠前，頭髮長了些，而最大的不同，來自於他那滿嘴的大鬍子，讓他看上去顯得更加老成穩重。

「很好，」看著笑容綻放在史蒂夫那張長滿了鬍鬚的臉上，巴奇嘴角依然往上揚，然後稍垂下眼簾，喃喃低語，「就好像……終於從一場漫長的惡夢中甦醒。」

自從巴奇在舒莉的幫助下，順利清除了九頭蛇在他腦裡的洗腦程式並甦醒之後，已經過了七天，正好是一個禮拜的時間。

與山姆跟娜塔莎潛伏在中東地區打擊恐怖分子的史蒂夫接到巴奇親口說出他已經醒來的通知，而匆匆趕回瓦干達是在兩天前。

當看到史蒂夫滿臉的大鬍子時，巴奇先是瞪大了雙眼，接著伸出手，輕輕撫上他扎手的鬍鬚，含淚笑道：「我才不過睡了一下，你的鬍子怎麼比我都長了？」

而史蒂夫只是擁著巴奇，溫柔撫摸著他比冬眠前還長了些的頭髮，微笑回道：「你的頭髮也長了。」

然後，雖然當時旁邊還有帝查拉跟舒莉在，但歷經分分合合，終於再度相聚，並且都在心裡發誓，這次絕不再分離的他們，只是擁吻著彼此，久久不肯分開。

不過早在之前，巴奇決定要接受治療時，舒莉跟帝查拉就從他們兩人口中得知他們彼此之間的關係，所以兩人並不在意，只是用溫暖的目光，為他們送上祝福。

在熱烈的重逢之後，許久不曾再會的他們這兩天都聚在一起，史蒂夫跟巴奇說了很多關於他睡了以後發生的事，而巴奇也向史蒂夫說起他醒來後發生的事。

談著談著，巴奇忽然落下了眼淚，而史蒂夫只是輕輕握起了他的手，讓兩人額頭靠在一起，低聲說：「沒事了巴奇……」

是的，巴奇的眼淚並非悲傷或是難過，而是種如釋重負的解脫，盡管自己曾經被迫犯下的罪無法抹滅，但從此，他再也不用擔心自己會再度失控做出任何並非出於己願的殺戮。

現在，他終於可以放下顧慮，踏出腳步往前邁進，用自己的能力去贖罪，而他能夠走到這一步，都是因為有史蒂夫。

雖然收容他們的是帝查拉，治療他的人是舒莉，對於他們的善舉，巴奇會一輩子感激，只要有機會，必定加倍回報。

然而他能夠遇到他們，都是因為史蒂夫──巴奇會想活下來， 也都是因為史蒂夫。

他的人生，有不願回想的冰冷夢魘，有難以想像的沉重罪孽，但即使是陷於最深沉的黑暗時，也有細微的溫暖光芒指引著他。

史蒂夫就是那道光芒。

「……你還記得嗎，史蒂夫？」

巴奇伸出右手，指著伴隨在明月旁散發著星光的星星，即使是皎潔的滿月，也遮不住那顆星星的明亮。

「小時候，我曾經因為好奇隨口問過你，那顆在月亮旁邊發光的星星是什麼，沒想到你後來還特地跑到圖書館翻查資料。」

回想著兒時的童年記憶，巴奇忍不住抿嘴淺笑。

「雖然現在什麼都方便多了，但我永遠不會忘記，當你在星空下，有些得意地指著月亮對我說出那是金星時，臉上充滿成就感的笑容。」

在巴奇記憶中，那是史蒂夫本就少見的笑容中，毫無任何雜質，只有單純孩子氣的真誠。

史蒂夫不太會明白展露自我感情，就連相依為命的母親過世時也沒有哭泣，總是一副背負著什麼重責大任的嚴肅表情。

注射血清後的史蒂夫性格雖然比較柔和了些，但或許是還不習慣自我的身份定位，在巴奇眼裡，當時史蒂夫的笑容，更像是種禮貌性的面具。

後來他們歷經了分離、重逢，巴奇發現，史蒂夫雖然更常對自己露出溫柔的笑容，但那份笑容中所包含的感情卻比起過去還要來得更加沉重複雜。

巴奇曾經以為自己不會再見到史蒂夫露出那樣單純的笑容，但是，當他甦醒後再次與史蒂夫重逢的那一刻，在史蒂夫臉上散發而出的喜悅光輝，是如此強烈地照耀著巴奇的心。

史蒂夫是真的很愛很愛他。

看到那副笑容後，巴奇無法不那麼想。

應該說，不管是誰，只要看到當時史蒂夫臉上的笑容，都能夠輕易明白，他有多愛這個令他露出如此笑容的人。

所以，就算跟他一起回來的是不那麼好的消息，但巴奇無法不感到開心──知道這個世界上，有個人只因為你活著，僅只如此，就好像得到了全世界的寶物般地狂喜，而那個人，也是自己心底最重要的存在。

你最愛的人，也深深愛著你──這個世界上，還有比這更幸福的事了嗎？

內心充滿了幸福的喜悅，巴奇將視線從天空移到史蒂夫身上，輕輕笑道：「所以，每當看到在月亮旁邊的金星時，我就會想起你。」

皎潔的月光下，凝視著巴奇的史蒂夫那雙蘊含著深沉情愫的藍眼像是閃爍著銀色的光芒，讓巴奇的內心一陣悸動，臉也不自覺地紅了起來，為了隱藏自己的害羞，巴奇抓了抓頭。

「……雖然你更像是太陽。」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫挑起了眉。

「……我不是太陽，巴克。」

從身後抱住了巴奇，史蒂夫低下頭，將下巴擱在巴奇的肩上，沉默了一會，才緩緩開口：「……你才是那個耀眼而無私地給與他人溫暖，散發著光芒的太陽。」

在巴奇冬眠的這段期間，史蒂夫一直帶著山姆跟娜塔莎他們在被戰亂波及的國家之間游走，暗地裡殲滅恐怖分子，就像是為了要證明什麼，或是逃離什麼。

當他從手機裡聽到了巴奇的聲音，聽到他用他那低軟溫柔的嗓音，輕聲喚出史蒂夫的瞬間，史蒂夫才突然驚覺，或許，他是想用忙碌跟戰場上的緊繃，遺忘自己對於巴奇冬眠的恐懼以及寂寞。

巴奇剛才提起的金星，史蒂夫也還記得，如果不是巴奇問起，他大概永遠不會去想到，月亮旁邊那顆很亮的星星是什麼。

現在回想起來，如果不是因為遇見了巴奇，史蒂夫不會是現在的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

他不會知道，比起自己一個人，有個朋友在身邊分享的快樂，他也不會為了要跟巴奇一起從軍，而接受超級血清計畫，他更不會為了拯救被九頭蛇擄走的巴奇，而成為眾人口中的英雄。

雖然大家都叫他英雄，但只有史蒂夫知道，當年在布魯克林的小巷子中，明明自己也是個孩子，卻依然勇敢地為了素昧平生的史蒂夫挺身而出，一個人對抗那群小混混的巴奇才是真正的英雄。

然而，巴奇卻為了保護史蒂夫，從那輛疾駛的火車中，就此墜人難以想像的黑暗深淵。

不幸中的大幸是，命運雖然殘酷，卻也沒那麼無情，在終於解開了九頭蛇的詛咒後，宛如重獲新生的巴奇不用再害怕自己會去傷害到別人，可以自由地在陽光下漫步。

而史蒂夫會陪著他──或者說，巴奇會陪著史蒂夫，攜手往前邁進，無論是怎麼樣的未來，他們都會保持冷靜，一起面對。

想到這裡，史蒂夫加強了擁抱巴奇的力道，吻上了巴奇的唇，而巴奇只是閉著眼睛，回應著史蒂夫的吻。

如果史蒂夫說他才是太陽，那麼他會盡自己的能力，不負史蒂夫心中的自己。

但巴奇不會太過於勉強自己，因為他知道，要是自己出了什麼事，最難過的就是史蒂夫，所以他會為了史蒂夫保重自己。

而且，他們要一起走在同一條道路上，直到時間的盡頭。

所以，現在，他們想要深深感受著彼此，在星空下、在大地上，釋放對彼此濃烈的愛意。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫慢慢往前，輕輕抓著巴奇的肩膀，將他放倒在草地上，把手伸進了他的長袍內，把玩著他的乳尖。

「啊……」

來自敏感胸前的刺激使得巴奇渾身一顫，仰頭發出甜膩的驚呼，旋即消失在史蒂夫的嘴裡。

巴奇的肌膚因史蒂夫的碰觸而發燙，滲出了點點汗珠，觸手濕滑，史蒂夫低頭一路吻下去，從鎖骨、胸脯、肚臍，一直到微微翹起的陰莖，在史蒂夫的掌握下，巴奇放任自己的身體去追尋性的快樂，在快感中放蕩呻吟。

純白的月光照射在交疊的兩人身上，滿天星星在空中閃耀，就好像他們童年時一同仰望過的那片燦爛星光，即使已過去將近百年，依舊散發著光芒。

緊擁著史蒂夫，巴奇閉上了雙眼，任由炙熱的堅挺在體內奔騰，這不光只是為了快樂，更像是種確認的儀式，確認他們依然屬於彼此，並且永遠不會改變。

高潮來得猛烈，空白的愉悅中，史蒂夫將精液射入巴奇體內，兩人緊緊相擁著，氣喘吁吁地吻著彼此。

不久，他們在夜空下再次開始律動，彷彿要將彼此交融為一體似地纏綿在一起。

兩人激烈而甜蜜的交纏一直持續到月亮西沉，星子逐漸淡去，原本漆黑的天邊慢慢開始泛白，才終於依依不捨地停了下來。

晨曦中，被史蒂夫抱在懷中的巴奇因幸福而滿足的微笑著。

在這顆地球上，不會有永恆的黑夜，夜晚結束了，太陽將會再度昇起，只要地球繼續轉動，夜晚與白晝將會不斷更迭，前方總有無數的日子、無盡的未來在等待。

而他們要做的，就是共同面對將來可能面臨的一切。

「就算真的有一天世界末日，能跟你站在一起抵抗到最後，也不算太壞。」

清晨的陽光照耀著巴奇燦爛而美好的笑容，微風輕輕吹撫著他的髮絲，在他臉上洋溢著微笑是那麼輕、那麼柔，卻彷彿將史蒂夫的心包覆在其中，史蒂夫從來沒像這一刻，覺得自己有無窮的勇氣。

他知道，只要有巴奇在身旁，他什麼都能做到。

史蒂夫俯在巴奇耳邊很小聲很小聲地低語著什麼，讓巴奇先是睜大了雙眼，接著用力地回抱他。

在旭日東昇的耀眼光芒中，他們緊緊擁抱著，對彼此露出了幸福的燦爛笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Happy Ending.

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

然後，直到時間的盡頭，他們都會在一起， **Keep** Calm and make **Love**

 

感謝看到這裡的你！

後面還會有關於他們跟帝查拉兄妹一起逛迪士尼的未公開番外，僅收錄在新刊裡，有興趣的可以到[這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/5362/%e3%80%90%e7%9b%be%e5%86%ac%e6%96%b0%e5%88%8a%e3%80%91%e5%b0%8f%e8%aa%aa%e6%9c%ac%e3%80%8akeep-love%e3%80%8b%e8%88%87%e3%80%8a%e8%83%8e%e9%9f%b3%e3%80%8b%e5%a4%a7%e9%99%b8%e5%9c%b0%e5%8d%80%e9%a0%90)看看～謝謝！

然後關於[巴奇醒來](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931019)，以及[史蒂夫回來](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931019/chapters/32066577)，我都不小心先寫了XD這裡就不多敘述了，有興趣可以自己過去看，也都會同時收錄在新刊中當作是番外。

順說，雖然故事中說是金星，其實不同時期，月亮旁邊最亮的星也有可能是木星、火星，甚至是其他恆星，用金星是因為他是最亮的那一顆，以及代表吧唧在大盾心中猶如維納斯（咦

 

 

最後，用一張塗鴉來總結這一整篇文：

也可以說是我所有盾冬產出的中心思想XD

 


End file.
